


Favourite Senpai

by lonely_piazza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Haikyuu!! Month 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_piazza/pseuds/lonely_piazza
Summary: Haikyuu!! Month 31th day: Any Character: Sakunami Kousuke





	

Sakunami Kousuke, first year libero from Date Tech, had recently realized some facts about his senpais. After all third years had retired from the volleyball club, Futakuchi-senpai and Aone-senpai were promoted to be the captain and vice-captain, respectively. With his beauty, height, frivolousness and not that hard to approach, Sakunami knew these qualities had made Futakuchi-senpai the most popular member of the club. The little libero was quite used to the cheerful noises during their practice when he had just started the club activity in the beginning of first semester. And now that Futakuchi-senpai was the current captain and the ace, his popularity was even higher.

Sakunami, from time to time, was ambushed by his female classmates (or even someone from other classes) and they ‘begged’ him to give their presents to his captain. And now, all the girls in his class had flocked around him asking about Spring Tournament match he had yesterday. They weren’t particularly asking about the result of the match. All he could hear and catch were only revolved around how cool Futakuchi-senpai was. This short boy sighed and hoped to get out of this mob quickly, or else he would be late for practice.

Suddenly, all the girls around him stopped talking. A tall shadow was looming behind them. He turned around to see Aone-senpai was walking closer. Sakunami took this chance to get out of this awkward situation by following his vice-captain. He bowed to his classmates saying sorry but he had to go.

Surprisingly, with Sakunami’s much shorter legs, he caught up to Aone’s long stride easily. The upperclassman in front of him stopped walking. “Are you okay?” asked with worrying tone. Sakunami was surprised. His sempai talked ‘again’.

If he had to say who was the most respectable sempai from his club, he would say, his scary-looking vice-captain, was his favorite.

“Yes, I’m okay. Thank you, Aone-senpai.” Sakunami smiled.


End file.
